casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Tyler
|series=26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 • 31 • 32 • 33 |occupation=Student nurse (before 2011) Ambulance dispatch operator (2011) Receptionist (2012-15) Band 5 staff nurse (2015-18) Band 6 senior staff nurse (2018-) |placeofwork=St Lawrence's Hospital (before 2011) Holby Ambulance Service (2011-12) Emergency department, Holby City Hospital (2012-) |relatives=Mark Tyler (brother) Unnamed sister }} Louise Tyler is a band 6 senior staff nurse who currently works in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. Louise initially trained to be a nurse, and started out as a student nurse at St Lawrence's Hospital. However, she quit shortly after as a result of an incident involving a pregnant patient. Following this, she worked as a call taker at ambulance dispatch for the Holby Ambulance Service from 2011 to 2012, where she initially met some of the paramedics through frequent radio communication. She left her job at the Ambulance Service in 2012, and arrived at the ED that August as a receptionist. In 2015, she passed her exams in order to go into nursing again, and was offered a band 5 post in the ED. Early life During her teenage years, Louise suffered from an eating disorder. One time when she made herself sick, she ended up in a resus of an ED when she vomited up blood. This led her to have a fear of resus, something which she only truly overcame after working in the ED of Holby City Hospital. When she was 16, Louise witnessed a car accident and went to help a man whose last words were to tell his family that he loved them. Louise informed his wife of this, but was left distraught at the fact she couldn't do anything to help. This inspired her to go into nursing. After qualifying as a nurse, Louise worked as a student nurse at St Lawrence's Hospital where she met Jacob Masters. During her time there, she worked on the case of a pregnant woman named Laila Bertrand who came into the ED of the hospital saying she'd heard no heartbeat from her baby. Louise assumed that the doctors had already performed the ultrasound and sent Laila on her way saying that if anything was wrong the doctors would have picked up on it. However, she returned two days later still feeling no heartbeat and it transpired that her baby was dead, and she had to give birth to it anyway. After this incident, Louise decided to give up nursing. After quitting her job as a nurse, Louise worked at ambulance dispatch in Holby until 2012, in which time she came across as bossy and meticulous to Dixie. The two soon became embroiled in a mini-feud, much to the amusement of Jeff. Dixie was delighted when Louise left ambulance dispatch, only for her to turn up on reception at the ED shortly after. Time in the emergency department (2012-) After leaving ambulance dispatch, Louise started working at the ED as a new receptionist alongside Noel. Ready for a new challenge, Louise was initially there to give Noel more support post riots, however over time she became more controlling and wasted no time making sure everything flowed smoothly. Whilst on reception, she was extremely organised, very efficient and loved to be in control. She had no problem meting out a dressing down to anyone she considered lazy, a time-waster, or those who mess up her carefully calibrated system. In the months following her arrival, she began to have run ins with patients as a result of her controlling and rude nature. Despite Noel's attempts to change her attitude, she would simply respond in the same way to him. In September, Louise had an argument with Big Mac which left him feeling isolated from the rest of the gang. However, he suffered from a heart attack later in the day and it was Louise who discovered him in the storage cupboard. He was taken to resus and treated. Despite contests from both Noel and Louise, he returned to work the following month. In spring 2013, Louise started flirting with consultant Martin "Ash" Ashford and was determined to have him to herself, despite his clear rejections. In July, she once again became angry with Big Mac when he took pity on a homeless man in the ED. In October, Louise realised how well Big Mac helped a man to overcome his claustrophobia and encouraged him to apply for the position of emergency care assistant. The following week, he was angry to discover that Louise applied for the position for him but went for the interview anyway and got the job. In July 2015 upon the arrival of Jacob Masters, the rest of the staff soon caught on to the fact that the two already knew each other. In August, Louise met up with Laila Bertrand, her former patient from her old job. Louise assumed she was pregnant due to the large bump in her belly, and although she tried to apologise to her, Laila thought she was just there for forgiveness and as she was walking away tripped over through a glass table. Louise called for an ambulance and left the bar, but later met Laila back at the ED where it transpired that she wasn't pregnant, but actually had abdominal swelling as a result of heavy drinking. Whilst recovering after her treatment, she told Louise that what had previously happened wasn't her fault. Louise later spoke to Jacob who encouraged her to have another go at nursing. at Holby.]] After Zoe and Max's wedding, Louise talked to Duffy about becoming a nurse again. In September she started her first day as a nurse and helped to solve a case which linked patients together in what was initially thought to be attempted murder. In December, Louise and Cal helped bring a mother and son closer together. In January 2016 during a black alert, Louise assisted Lofty in trying to calm an angry patient who had just come into the ED with a common cold. After Noel was attacked later in the month, Louise tried to diffuse the tension that arose between him and Big Mac when the truth was revealed that Big Mac hid in the toilets. Eventually, Louise and Jack resorted to locking them both in the storage cupboard until they could be friends again. In June, Louise was delighted to see Duffy back in the ED, and she helped Louise to overcome her past. Although the end result wasn't what they'd hoped for when the pregnant lady they were treating died, Duffy told Louise not to let it get her down, and assured her that she was a good nurse. Also around this time, Rita had turned to Louise for support following her break up with Iain. In July, Rita turned up for work with a black eye and told Louise that Mark hit her and that Iain knew it was going on but didn't do anything. However when Iain went after Mark after finding out, Rita was forced to admit her lies to Iain and Louise along with several other members of staff which left Louise feeling angry and betrayed. Rita left the department two weeks later. to meet them in the pub, just moments before grumpy patient Sally Hodge inadvertently revealed the surprise party to him.]] In August, Louise was delighted to discover that Alicia had returned to the department and had decided to stay for the rest of her placement. Later on during the day, Louise was busy working with Robyn, Noel and Max in preparation for Charlie's 30th anniversary party. However, Louise was unimpressed with Noel when she saw that the ice sculpture of Charlie which was meant to be life size was no bigger than an action figure. Further disappointment arrived in the form of a cake, which Noel had also managed to mess up when ordering it. Louise later clashed with agency nurse Amira when the ED closed following the helicopter crash, but when Amira threatened her, Louise let her in. Towards the end of the day after the staff had offered to stay and help out with the mess, Charlie called Amira and Louise to join him in the staff room as a well done celebration, by which point they had put their differences aside. The week after the crash Louise threw herself into work, impressing Duffy and Elle. However, when she clashed with Elle over the diagnosis of a patient she sent her to the relatives room to cool off. During this time, she kicked the wall with anger and was interrupted by Duffy who tried to reassure her and calm her down. Louise eventually let her true emotions out about how the crash had affected her, and later asked Duffy not to leave. Louise later spoke to Elle about the damage to the relatives' room and offered to refurbish it in her spare time as people deserved a nice place to wait. Elle agreed to try to acquire some extra funding from the trust. In mid-September Louise found out that the trust wouldn't be supplying her with her £3000 that she'd requested to renovate the relatives' room. Noel, Max and David got together to get some cheap second hand furniture in to decorate it, although Louise wasn't impressed and neither was Elle. Eventually, Louise was able to get some things together which she added to the existing furniture to make it look nicer. At the end of the day, Elle and Charlie congratulated Louise on her efforts. In November on the day of the ED's inspection, Cal tricked Louise into thinking that one of her patients had filed a complaint against her. As a result, she confronted him about it and he ended up making an actual complaint. The following week, Jacob decided to toughen up on the staff and told Louise that she needed to be more compassionate when dealing with patients. However, at the end of the shift Louise, David and Noel were all angry when they discovered that their treatment throughout the day was simply a result of a bet Charlie and Duffy had with Jacob; that they could get through to the staff better by being more encouraging. In December on Christmas Eve, Louise once again got directly involved in a patient's life when she had concerns about the way that he was treating his staff. She also raised concerns about a boy, but Seb dismissed her claims. Towards the end of the day, Louise surprised Noel with a train ticket to Manchester to see Honey and give her the Christmas present he had bought. On New Year's Eve, Seb spread his lies to Louise and told her that Dylan tried to kiss him. She was able to get hold of the photo which was taken before Christmas, which had Seb and Dylan hugging in the background. She sneakily sent it to Elle anonymously, and ultimately this resulted in her trying to convince everyone Dylan was lying. In January 2017, Louise agreed to help with Charlie's wedding planning. However, when Duffy discovered Max and Noel trying on wedding dresses in the staff room, she was irritated that Charlie had got over-involved. Also during the shift, Louise interrupted Noel's job interview as he had to reapply for his own job due to the new automated check-in systems. She managed to convince the Trust that people who come to the ED need to speak to a real person to get the attention that they need when they first walk through the doors. In March, Louise shared a kiss with Jez shared a kiss after their shift on the booze bus together. Trivia *Louise became an ambulance dispatch operator in October 2011. *She joined the ED as receptionist on 18 August 2012. *She became a nurse on 5 September 2015. *During her time on reception, Louise was always immaculately presented - as if having a perfect hairstyle, manicured nails and perfectly applied makeup would protect her from the world. *When she worked as a receptionist, Louise had a fear of resus, which stemmed from bad experiences from a past eating disorder. *Louise used to work at St. Lawrence;s Hospital as a nurse with Jacob before she came to Holby. *Louise originally gave up nursing out of guilt when a patient lost their baby on her shift. *Her brother, Mark, is a prison officer. Behind the scenes Azuka Oforka portrays Louise on Casualty. In the summer episodes 2015 teaser video that the BBC released, Louise could be seen wearing blue scrubs, which implied that she would become a nurse, which she did in September that year. To date, Louise has had only centric episode. Appearances :See also: Character appearances and Category:Louise centric. Louise made her first appearance in October 2011 in "Wild Horses" as an ambulance dispatch operator, and then became a member of staff in the ED in 2012 as a receptionist. References Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Female characters Category:Nurses Category:Receptionists Category:2012 arrivals